Subject Wraith
by Cap10
Summary: After meeting up with the Wraith people have a whole range of reactions, from fear to fascination. From joining the pens and needles club to trying to figure out where the Wraith go clothing shopping. One shot, HOG team.


**Authors Note**-_I do not own Atlantis, or its characters. And do apologies for taking so long to post. Long story short my real life kicked in. I will try to post regularly but they are going to be shorter stories for a while._

---------------------------------------------------------

"Nat, you okay? I heard you had the honor of joining Sheppard's Pins and Needles Club." Natalie Covington turned as she came out of the infirmary to find Timothy Hendricks coming down the hall.

"Yes, but I don't think that is an honor." Natalie said annoyed that the news had spread that fast.

"Well most of us will eventually join the club if we go on enough missions."

"Have you ever noticed that the Wraith are kind of creepy?"

"Not really. Not much interaction with them."

"Well they creeped me out." They got into the transporter and Tim pushed the button for the residential section.

"It is okay to be scared of the wraith. Bec is even afraid of the wraith. Rodney is too, but he doesn't really count for much in that department. Yoko _used_ to be terrified with them." They stepped out and started heading down the hallway to Natalie's quarters.

"Used to be?"

"Yeah, she met 'Steve' when we were making repairs in the holding cell room. At first she was freaked out and hid behind me."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, she discovered that they had very good hair and fairly good fashion sense."

"What?"

"You know Yoko. She can be a bit…"

"I can be what?"

"…Um…" Tim looked embarrassed at Yoko standing behind them, luckily Nat quickly stepped in.

"We were just about to comment on your 'fashion sense'."

"Oh." Yoko blushed. "Thank you for noticing. I know that it is hard to pick up on it when you are stuck in another galaxy and are forced to wear a uniform everyday, but I believe that every woman wants to be recognized for their unique sense of style. It is rare when you find a guy that encourages you to express your inner you. I am soooo glad that you understand me in that way." Yoko started to tear up. "Make be I should design your next years Halloween outfit. I think if we could get a wig from Earth you could make a really good Cloud, because I am going to be dressing up Sheppard as Sephiroth." Yoko continued to talk in her quick excited tone, but she was now planning to herself and walking to the transporters.

"Thank you." Tim muttered to Nat, both still shocked and staring at the leaving Yoko.

"No problem. You owe me."

"Snickers?"

"Snickers." Tim continued to escort Natalie to her quarters, very relieved to have survived a conflict with Yoko unscathed. Now all he had to figure out was how he was going to convince Bec to schedule him cleaning some remote duct on Halloween and how to get black mail pictures of Sheppard dressed up as that Final Fantasy character that looks awfully like a Wraith.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**-_Well I am still here which means it is the Ask Bec section of the post. Today we have three questions to answer, so I will cut to the chase and get you your answers._

_**Padme4000-**Question for any member of the HOG team, where you always interested in the job area you are in now?_

_**Bec**-I believe I will divert this question to the boys._

_**Wage-**Great, does that mean I can answer it?_

_**Bec-**What else does 'I will divert this question to the boys' mean?_

_**Wage-**Just checking. Well Albert and I have always like playing with rocks and dirt and liked to blow things up. There are only a few fields that let you keep doing that when you are an adult. Geology just happens to be the coolest of those fields… _

_**Tim-**Can I say a few words edgewise?_

_**Bec-**Of course._

_**Tim-**To tell you the truth when I was younger I never would have dreamed I would be doing this, and I don't mean it in the working on an ancient alien base way. What I mean when I was young I thought I would be career military. I like boats so I decided to be the top troops Navy. I kind of just fell into this._

_**Bec-**I think that give them the picture. Some of us always knew we wanted to be in Earth sciences; others spent most of our lives trying to figure what we want to do when we grew up. Some of us, myself included, are still trying to figure out what we want to do when we growing up._

_**Brogue-**What brand of hair gel does Sheppard use and how did he cope during the time the expedition was cut off from Earth? Did he take a 6 month or did they have to trade for it?_

_**Bec-**Now if you remember, when we came to Atlantis we were only allowed one personal item and a book. Now most of Atlantis thinks that Sheppard's personal item was his football DVD, but on insider information (Dr. Grodin) I know for a fact that DVD was not Sheppard's official personal item. Apparently he snuck that in the pages of War and Peaces along with mp3's of his entire music collection, kind of clever if you ask me, but back to the point. Sheppard official personal item according to the manifest was a six pound tub of hair gel. _

_Now after we had been on Atlantis for about a month, Sheppard discovered that this might be a really long mission and six pounds of hair gel might not last to when we figured out how to get back to Earth. Plus, we have these strange bad guys in the Pegasus Galaxy who have really good hair and Sheppard felt a bit nervous of losing his places as owner of the most beautiful hair in the galaxy. He quickly commissioned the women of the science department to create a better hair gel, but then Teyla then introduced Sheppard to a substance called hair wax. Sheppard quickly switched over because unlike hair gel, hair wax will keep you hair looking disheveled in extreme weather conditions like Atlantian hurricanes. _

_**Cap10-**Well that leads in well to the next question._

_**Tinker Bell Blue-**Okay a question for Bec. So every once and a while in a story a little spark seems to start between you and Sheppard, but quickly ends as the story ends. Will you two ever get together? I hope so…_

_**Bec-**(mildly unconformable silences) What is with people being fascinated in my love life? You're as bad as my team. The straight answer to your question is no. For one thing I have already been a military wife. Believe me it can be very stressful. Secondly is the whole dealing with conflict of interest thing. In academic sciences and the military you just don't get married to your colleagues. Last and most significantly, I was recently widowed. That is one of reasons I came to Atlantis, there didn't seem like there was much left for me on Earth. I don't think I am ready to get into that type of relationship again. _

_**Cap10-**Um, thank you Bec. Well if you have a question to ask Dr. Thomason please add it to your review or pm me. Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
